Surprises
by TheStarryNep
Summary: Princess Daisy finally gets a chance to visit Luigi in the Mushroom Kingdom after busying affairs in her own kingdom. Her day is a bit topsy turvy with surprises, both big and small, and bad and good. But the one that Luigi has in store for her could be the best one out of all of them. Rated M for sexual content. My first lemon, so be nice if it sucks. One-shot.


**Oh woah, a second Mario story of mine! This one is probably the polar opposite of my previous one, way more happy than the last, haha. Just a warning to potential readers: this story does contain sex, so if you're underaged and somehow wandered in here, I suggest you find something else (my warning will probably be ignored anyway haha). ^^; With that out of the way, I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

 **Surprises**

With the sun shining and the birds chirping it was a beautiful morning in the Mushroom Kingdom. Daisy, the princess of her kingdom Sarasaland had come all the way from the desert-like area to visit her best friends like longtime hero Mario, the Mushroom Kingdom's Princess Peach, as well as the space maiden Rosalina, but most importantly to visit the man she loved and her longtime boyfriend: Mario's younger and cuter brother Luigi. The two had been dating for several months now and it always made Daisy extremely happy when she got to see him. She was obviously very happy today too, as she would soon be able to see him. As Daisy got off of the train from Sarasaland, she was greeted by Toad who was currently working at the train station.

"Good morning, Daisy! It's been a while!" he said, happy to see her again.

"Oh, good morning Toad! Same to you!" Daisy exclaimed.

"I imagine you're here to see Luigi?" Toad guessed.

"That's right! He said he has a surprise for me for later on and he couldn't wait to give it to me!" Daisy replied happily.

"I'm very happy to hear that you two are having such a positive relationship," Toad said, smiling.

"I'm gonna pay a visit to Peach quick before I go find Luigi," Daisy noted.

"Alrighty, I won't hold you up any longer, I hope you have a wonderful day, Daisy," Toad stated.

"Thanks a lot, Toad! See ya!" Daisy shouted as she happily ran off towards the kingdom.

As the princess of Sarasaland walked through the kingdom, she was greeted by dozens of her other friends and acquaintances, some notable ones being Yoshi, Toadette, and even Funky Kong from the Mario Kart Wii tournament days. All had noticed her very cheery mood, it was pretty obvious to them that something special was for her. After a half hour walk through the kingdom and talking to several old friends, Daisy had made it to Peach's Castle.

"Finally made it, her castle sure is a long walk from the train station, haha," she said. "But I haven't seen Peach in ages, it'll be good to see her again."

As Daisy made her way towards the castle doors, she noticed a familiar looking airship and flying clown car in the sky, slowly approaching the castle. Daisy groaned in annoyance, she unfortunately did know who that was up in the skies and she wasn't going to allow them to ruin her day. She ran to the castle doors as quickly as possible and burst them open. Her best friend Princess Peach was on the nearby couch drinking a large cup of tea when she looked up and noticed the Sarasaland princess.

"Oh holy crap, Daisy! I wasn't expecting to see you so early!" she said.

"It's a good thing I did come to see you early because I'm pretty sure Bowser is flying over the castle to kidnap you once again," Daisy told her.

"Oh, Bowser? Honestly I figured he tries kidnapping me every Tuesday so I usually drink a large cup of tea before he comes," Peach said, shrugging.

"Well today is a special day for me and I am not about to have you kidnapped by that pervert today," Daisy huffed.

"Well, just get ready. He'll be here in approximately 15 seconds," Peach sighed.

"Wrong, because I'm early, baby!" Bowser exclaimed as he burst through the roof, a large cage falling over Peach. Daisy was surprised at the sudden cage and fell to the ground.

"Ten seconds early, Bowser. Nice new record," Peach muttered.

"Yikes, that cage is freaking ginormous," Daisy whined.

"Wuzzat? Oh, I see now," Bowser said as he noticed Daisy on the ground. "It's the 'wonderful' Princess Daisy of Sarasaland. What a nice surprise to see you."

"Bowser, let go of Peach before I bitchslap you into oblivion like I did back in Mario Party 3," Daisy threatened.

"You're a funny one, Princess Daisy. I've learned your ways like I did with the lovely Princess Peach," Bowser said.

"Have you still not gotten the message that she does not like you?" Daisy growled.

"Not in my world," Bowser said.

"Because you're the only one in it!" Daisy yelled.

"Let go of the princess!" Mario shouted as he and his younger brother Luigi burst through the castle doors, fists raised.

"Oh lookie. It's Mario and Luigi once again here to try and stop me," Bowser mocked.

"Try? We've defeated you on multiple occasions, stupid!" Mario yelled. Daisy looked over at the brothers and smiled as she saw Luigi, fists up and ready to fight.

"Let go of Peach now and we'll go easy on you," he said calmly.

"I can never take you brothers seriously, it's very hilarious," Bowser said.

"But you should know that we're always fucking serious," Mario said as he ignited his fists, growling. Luigi did the same with his electricity. "You'll be in for a world of pain if you don't listen to us, Bowser."

"Well, bring it on, you pathetic Mario Brothers! Bring it on once you get to my castle! Bwahahaha!" Bowser laughter as he and Peach in the cage disappeared.

"God dammit, Bowser," Daisy said, facepalming.

"Just another Tuesday morning in the Mushroom Kingdom, this happens way too frequently," Mario sighed. "How are ya, Daisy?"

"I'm pretty good today aside from this, haha," Daisy replied.

"Daisy, I'm sorry that Bowser decided to destroy your meeting with Peach because of his selfish lust," Luigi said.

"You shouldn't apologize for something Bowser does, he's just a dummy who will never learn," Daisy said.

"We'll be back in a few hours and then after I have a present for you," Luigi said, smiling.

"I believe in you both, show Bowser who's boss!" Daisy said.

"Be back in a few!" the two brothers said as they ran off to do their weekly journey.

* * *

A few hours had passed since Peach was kidnapped once again. Daisy sat in the park reading a book, the joyed screams of schooltoads playing around nearby. Daisy liked the Mushroom Kingdom parks since they had many many flowers around, unlike parks in Sarasaland since her kingdom was mostly a desert. Several schooltoads came up to her to give her flowers since they knew she was visiting the kingdom.

"Princess Daisy, I found a little bit of daisies near the swirly slide and I thought that I'd give them to you to welcome you here again," a female schooltoad squeaked, handing her a half dozen daisies. Daisy carefully took the daisies from the female schooltoad's hand and smiled.

"Thank you very much, I love the look and smell of daisies," she said happily.

The schooltoad hugged her happily and ran back towards her friends. The princess smiled as she took out her book again and began reading it again, however that was soon quickly interrupted by two gloved hands covering her eyes.

"Guess who it issss," the voice playfully sang. Daisy's smile widened as she took the gloved hands off her eyes and turned around.

"Hey sweetie, you're already back from Bowser," she beamed.

"Mhm, you should know how lame and pathetically easy of an opponent he is to fight, heh," Luigi chuckled as he happily sat down next to his girlfriend.

"I'm glad then," Daisy smiled.

"Anyway, that surprise I mentioned from earlier, I cannot wait to give it to you, sweetie," Luigi stated, as he pulled Daisy closer to him. Daisy then instinctively put her head on his shoulder and held his hands.

"I wonder what kind of surprise you have for me, Weegee," she squeaked.

"The only thing that I'll tell you about it is that it's waiting for us at my mansion," Luigi stated. This is only made Daisy even more curious about the surprise that was waiting for her.

"Oh, at your mansion hmm? Speaking of the mansion, I don't think I've ever seen it, I know you said that you had one but you never showed it to me," she stated. "Is that the surprise, Weegee?"

"Like I said, it's waiting for us at the mansion," Luigi responded, as he began to rub Daisy's upper chest. Daisy was surprised at Luigi's sudden move, as his hands were rubbing pretty close to her breasts. She didn't seem to mind it in the slightest, as she held Luigi tighter. Luigi decided to take it a step further and inch his hands even closer to them, a playful smirk forming on his lips as he listened to Daisy's pleasant sigh.

"Weegee, I've been so bored without you, I'm so glad that you're finally here with me," Daisy said softly.

"I missed spending time with you, Daisy," Luigi said, now rubbing up and down her waist.

"I really wish that the kingdom wasn't so busy right now, because it's typically not busy at all," Daisy sighed.

"Hey, don't think for a moment about your kingdom while you're here, you don't have to worry about it at all right now, so take advantage of that, alright?" Luigi told her, kissing her forehead.

"Yeah, you're right Weegee," Daisy nodded. "I'm gonna spend today with just you."

"That's better," Luigi said, his voice softer than normal, sending chills through Daisy's body. She continued to hold him tight, which only made Luigi start to fondle with her breasts, the schooltoads in front of them not even noticing the two's interaction. Daisy softly moaned at it, not bothering to question Luigi's actions.

"H-Hey Weegee, can you gimme a bit of a massage today? I've been feeling so sore," she whispered.

"Of course I can, but first I wanna give you your surprise," Luigi responded.

"Ohhh, I can't wait to see what you have in store for me!" Daisy said excitedly as she got up. Luigi followed her up and held her hand.

"Well, follow me sweetie," he said, as the two headed towards the mansion.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they had finally arrived at Luigi's enormous mansion, Daisy's eyes covered with Luigi's hands over them.

"Weegee, are we finally almost there?" Daisy asked.

"Yep, you'll get to see the outside of my mansion and then the inside, with your surprise somewhere inside the mansion," Luigi answered.

"Come on, I wanna see!" Daisy exclaimed as she uncovered her eyes. Her mouth widened at the sight of Luigi's estate. It was a large green and white mansion that was the length of a football field. It had four floors and fancy glass windows and doors. Flowered shrubs decorated the perimeter and a big fountain stood before the entrance of the mansion. Daisy couldn't take her eyes off of the mansion that stood in front of her.

"So, what do you think of it?" Luigi said, chuckling.

"This is huge, almost the size of my own castle!" Daisy said, shocked. "And it's so beautiful! I wonder if it looks just as good on the inside as it does on the outside!"

"Well, let's go find out," Luigi said as the two made their way inside of the large mansion, Daisy's surprised expression widening as she saw the fancy furniture inside.

"Oh my…" she whispered.

"So I imagine you really like this place, hmm?" Luigi said confidently.

"You've got an amazing place, Weegee, your brother must be incredibly jealous," Daisy said.

"Oh, believe me, he is, but that just makes it even better, heh," Luigi stated. "I'm going to set up your surprise, I'll call you when it's all set up, take a seat in the living room while I do!"

"Okay," Daisy nodded as she took a seat on the living room couch. She put a hand to her heart, feeling it beat quicker than a normal amount.

 _My heart is beating so fast, I'm looking so forward to the surprise that Luigi has for me! I've been waiting all day!_ she thought. Her face began to redden as she thought of things that Luigi would surprise her with. "Weegee, are you done yet?" she called.

"Just about, now come find me!" Luigi replied.

"Find you?" Daisy asked.

"If you want your surprise, you gotta find it first!" Luigi said. Daisy nodded at that, as to her it was pretty reasonable.

"Can you gimme a hint, your mansion is so huge…" she stated.

"Look upstairs on the second floor, you'll find it eventually," Luigi replied. Daisy immediately ran upstairs to the second floor and started to look through rooms. She quickly found that the first few rooms were completely empty as she searched for the surprise that was waiting for her.

"Weegee, am I in anyway close to it?" she wondered.

"You're getting warmer," Luigi responded.

"Oh, really? Because I'm not seeing anything in here," Daisy said as she kept looking room by room.

"You're gonna find it soon, just keep looking since you're getting even warmer," Luigi said. "Almost piping hot, actually."

"For real? Because I really don't think that I'm—whaaaaaat in the hey?" Daisy said as she found and opened the door. Her mouth was incredibly wide open as she found Luigi relaxing comfortably on his bed with the only thing on his bare body being a large red ribbon tied around his waist in a bow, every other piece of clothing that he was previously wearing nowhere to be found.

"Luigi, I-I… u-uh… what…?" Daisy said, completely dumbfounded. Luigi let a confident smirk tug his lips at the sight of Daisy's incredible reaction.

"So, you like what you see, sweetie?" he wondered.

"Oh my, how lewd, Luigi, I-I… oh gosh…!" Daisy tried to say, her extremely red blushing face making her unable to speak.

"I can see your blushing face, Daisy, you can't hide the fact that you _do_ like what you see on me," Luigi stated, slowly licking his lips.

"W-Well, I never said th-that I _didn't_ like it, but th-this was the s-surprise that you were t-talking about th-this whole t-time?" Daisy asked, still stammering and red with blush.

"It sure is, sweetie, because I have a lot more love to show to you, and how much I appreciate you," Luigi answered, as he got up from the bed and walked towards the profusely blushing princess. He gently pinned her to the wall and kissed her, the flowery princess not refusing in the slightest. He let go of the kiss a few moments later and began stroking his hand through her hair. "Now how about you start taking off that dress of yours and 'cuddle' up in bed with me, hmm?"

"I never knew you had such a lewd side to you, Luigi… it's pretty hot," Daisy said, a small smirk now tugging her lips.

"Heh heh, when I think of you, a little bit of my lewd side begins to flourish… I think you've already noticed but I'm crazy for you, Daisy… you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met, and I want to tell you and show you that," Luigi said, as he continued playing with Daisy's hair.

"Well, now that you've told me your true feelings, why don't you show me them too?" Daisy stated. Luigi began to smirk again as he leaned in close to Daisy.

"Oh, anything for you, my sexy darling," he whispered sensually in her ear, as he had already begun to unzip and take off Daisy's long orange dress. Once the dress was off, only Daisy's bra and panties remained. Luigi stopped for a moment as Daisy grabbed an end of the red ribbon that was wrapped around him.

"I gotta unwrap my present, don't I?" she teased.

"You are absolutely right, my sweet and sexy darling, why don't you unwrap me now?" Luigi breathed into her ear.

Daisy took no time at all and pulled the red ribbon loose, its perfect bow-shape around Luigi being untangled and falling down to the ground as a single string. As Luigi was finally completely naked, he started to unbuckle Daisy's bra and take off her panties, quickly revealing Daisy's incredibly sexy body. She was skinny and pretty curvy which matched with her usually sporty self, she had big and round C-size breasts with perky nipples ready to be fondled with, and she had a beautiful womanhood which made Luigi's dick stick out from being erect.

"Wow, Daisy… you look magnificent," he whispered.

"I can say the same to you, Luigi," Daisy stated.

"How about we finally take this into the bed?" Luigi asked, smirking.

"Strip me of my virginity, Luigi, show me what you got," Daisy replied.

"I'm glad that you asked, I'll show you _everything_ I got," Luigi said as he picked up Daisy and laid her in the bed, him climbing over her. He leaned forward and the two began their makeout session with a sloppy kiss. Luigi was licking Daisy's teeth as they kissed, as he desperately wanted to gain entrance into her mouth. After a few moments of this, Daisy allowed her partner to explore, the two of them now kissing and swirling around each other's saliva. Once they were done with that, Luigi began to kiss Daisy's body and slowly went down. Daisy let out a soft moan as Luigi licked and kissed her neck. He liked the sound of Daisy's moaning ringing in his ears so he continued to kiss up and down her neck with not another word spoken. Daisy's moaning had become louder and was music to Luigi's ears. He took it another step further and slowly stuck a finger inside of Daisy's womanhood and began to slowly thrust it.

"L-Luigi…!" she squealed out of surprise.

"Yessss?" Luigi said, his confident smirk not leaving.

"Th-That feels good, d-don't stop for a while," Daisy pleaded, as another moan left her lips.

"You like what I'm doing to ya in there, don't you?" Luigi wondered, as he continued to thrust his finger in and out slowly.

"M-Mhm, it feels nice, Weegee," Daisy said, nodding.

"Well, how about I take a step further, hmm?" Luigi hummed as he slowly stuck a second finger inside of his lover's womanhood.

"O-Oh…!" Daisy yelped at the sudden move.

"Heh heh, feels nice huh?" Luigi whispered as he fingered around Daisy's insides.

"I… y-yes, Weegee… o-ohhh…" Daisy moaned.

"I will make you all mine my sweetheart, and I will make sure that you, me, and this bed are all covered in our lovely sweat and cum by the end of this," Luigi said softly as he quickly gave Daisy a kiss on her lips.

"I'm all yours Luigi, forever and ever," Daisy squeaked as the two stared lovingly at each other. Luigi smirked once again as he pulled his fingers out of Daisy's wet pussy, much to the surprise of the flowery princess. He held her hand with one of his own and stroked her face with the other.

"Ready to finally lose our virginity, sweetie?" he asked.

"Mhm… I-I'm ready," Daisy responded.

Her response was the only thing that Luigi needed, as he lifted Daisy's legs over his shoulders, placing his throbbing manhood in front of Daisy's entrance.

"It might hurt a little bit once it starts but it'll get better as we continue," he stated.

"I-I know, just lemme feel you inside me Luigi…" Daisy panted.

"Then let me grant your wish, my sweetheart," Luigi whispered, as he slowly pushed himself into Daisy's dripping pussy. The two moaned softly, with Daisy wincing in pain for a few moments before relaxing once again.

"L-Luigi…" she spoke softly.

"Don't worry, sweetie… I'm gonna start real slow," Luigi said, as he began slowly thrusting in and out of her.

"O-Ohhh… that feels so good…!" Daisy stated.

"Your pussy is really tight around me, sweetie… it just makes me want to shove myself into you even more," Luigi whispered, as he began to slowly pick up his thrusting speed.

"M-Mmmm! You're so good at this, Luigi," Daisy commented, humming with pleasure.

Luigi took this comment with sheer confidence and continued to thrust himself into Daisy with varying speeds, each different speed letting out a pleasured reaction from her that was music to his ears. Luigi wanted to take it even further as his thrusts went even deeper inside Daisy's core. The moans that came out of her mouth excited Luigi so much that he quickly realized how close he was to his climax.

"M-Mmmm… Daisy, I-I'm gonna…" he whispered as he continued thrusting inside of her.

"A-Ahhhh, do it Luigi… m-mine is about to come too!" Daisy exclaimed, panting desperately. Despite how close the pair were towards their climax, Luigi took this as an opportunity to tease his princess, another sly smirk forming on his lips.

"How bad do you want it?" he breathed huskily.

"H-Huh?" Daisy said.

"I said, how bad do you want it?" Luigi repeated.

"Oh god Luigi, please don't tease when we're so close to our climax!" Daisy whined.

"Sweetie, you only have to answer the question, what's wrong with that?" Luigi said, as he rubbed her inner thigh. "How bad do you want me to do it, hmm?" Daisy's face became a deep red in blush as she stared into Luigi's sapphire blue eyes, her rising climax becoming harder to control as the seconds went on.

"I want it so freaking bad, Luigi! Just do it!" she chanted.

"Mmm, that's what I wanna hear…" Luigi stated. He wrapped his arms around Daisy's legs over his shoulders tighter, his climax about to burst and came deep inside of her, moaning with pleasure and relief. Daisy came moments later from the feeling of his semen all inside of her. Their lovemaking fluids leaked out of their privates and onto the bed sheets below, quite sticky to the touch. Luigi pulled out of her, smiling as he looked down at his princess.

"Luigi… that was freaking awesome…" Daisy puffed, her face still extremely red with blush. Luigi laid down next to her, kissing and nuzzling her neck.

"I'm really happy that you enjoyed it, Daisy," he said, hugging her tight. "Man, I'm exhausted already, heh."

"Maybe that can be something you work on, hmm?" Daisy teased.

"Promise that you'll visit me more and I'll work on it for your next surprise," Luigi laughed, patting her head.

"For surprises like this one? Deal," Daisy said. The two shared a laugh from joking with one another and cuddled up closer together. "I love you Weegee."

"I love you too, my sweet Princess Daisy," Luigi said as he kissed her cheek. "Let's take a well-deserved nap, sweetie."

"I agree," Daisy said, nodding as she and Luigi held each other tight and fell asleep, the love they shared for one another uncharted by anything else.


End file.
